I'll be seeing you
by Jennathedreamer
Summary: OTH & SUP AU crossover. Set in 40's. First love, War, death and friendship. D/H, P/L, N/H, B/S.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be seeing you.**

Rating: 16+ I will give it.

Couples: Dean/Haley, Peyton/Lucas, Sam/Brooke. Some Nathan/Haley and a tiny amount of Brooke/Lucas at the start not big romance though.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in One tree hill or Supernatural are mine.

Authors note: Okay so last week I am on my period and my boyfriend was being a idiot so I went into chocolate and sad movies mode. I watched 'The Notebook', 'P.S I love you' & 'Pearl Harbour.' Also my favourite ever movie is 'Saving Private Ryan.' So I put all the ideas and a few of my own together and began writing this. I love the whole era of the forties so am enjoying writing this. I don't even care if it sucks, I love it so far. It maybe also sad at the beginning but trust me at the end of it you'll be happy.

My friend Jill made an art for this, it's at.. img./albums/v224/janeyjenny/Untitled-6-1.jpg

**Chapter one.**

Haley James held the old white t-shirt in her hands she'd found it in his truck under the seat, it was dirty had oil marks over it but that didn't bother her. Haley held it to her face and breathed in the scent of him. It was a familiar smell, one that she adored. It made Haley feel as if he was there for a moment, as if he was holding her in his arms. Then Haley couldn't smell him anymore, the smell had faded and the faint smell of oil filled her nostrils. The big knot in her stomach pulled tighter, and the lump in her throat got bigger. Haley got up from off the wooden floor of her bedroom and promptly walked to the bathroom, she stared in the mirror that hung above the sink. She looked a mess, red puffy eyes, hair brown hair was messy and hadn't been washed in a week. Haley didn't recognize the woman staring back at her. For a moment she saw his reflection behind her from the bedroom, his smiling face staring at her lovingly. But the moment she blinked he was gone. Haley felt her knees weaken and she fell to the bathroom floor, she with one hand pulled up the toilet seat as she felt the taste of sick in her throat next thing she knew she was vomiting into the toilet.

Dean Winchester was gone, he wasn't coming back. He was never going to hold Haley's hand as they walked through town. He was never going to kiss her lips again, or put his cold feet on her as they laid in bed together. He was never going to tease her or pick her up on his shoulder during a argument. He was gone and that was that.

Haley and Dean had been married three years before, they lead simple lives and had simple dreams but they loved each other so uncontrollably. They had planned to spend the rest of there lives together in Dean's dream home, Dean working on his truck and fishing while Haley would play piano and sit on the porch watching him. But fade had stepped in and took Dean away all to soon for anyone's liking. Three years previous Dean along with his three brothers Nathan, Lucas and Sammy had gone off to fight in world war two. Dean had died three years later on a beach in France, Haley didn't know how or why. She had just received letter from an official informing her that Dean had died honourably. They had been married three years and only spent four months of that together.

Haley wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her night gown that she'd been wearing for the past week with no change. As she walked out of the bathroom she still felt a little shaky, steadying herself on the dresser. Dean was only twenty five, he was far to young to die. Haley was angry, angry at god, angry at that damn war, angry at herself and at him. Haley had plans, they were going to grow old together and sit out on the dock out back drinking lemonade and watching their grandchildren play in the water. Those dreams were shattered. Haley walked down the wooden stairway holding tightly to the rail as she was to weak to do it without holding tightly. At the bottom of the stairs she had a choice turn left into the living room or turn right and head either to the dining room or walk down towards the kitchen. This was a tough decision for Haley, what way would Dean have gone? Never through the living room as Haley hated him stomping his dirty boots through there. Dean would have gone to the kitchen to find food or a beer, Haley smiled slightly picturing him shoving food in his mouth and flashing her a smile with a mouthful. Haley heard voice coming from the kitchen and she slowly wondered down towards it, again she glanced in the mirror on the wall. Surly no one would care that her eyes were red and puffy, what did they expect her husband, the love of her life had died. Haley wasn't crying now, the tears came mainly when she was alone and in bed. Haley didn't even care what she looked like, her lover, her soul mate was gone nothing else mattered.

"Haley sweetheart how are you doing?" Brooke Scott asked her.

Haley stared back for a moment at her beautiful twin sister who as always looked a picture of perfection, "Fine. What are you doing?" she asked sitting down at the big kitchen table as her legs were to weak to carry her anymore.

"Making you some food. Did I wake you banging around down here?" Brooke asked concerned for her sister, Brooke was there everyday for the past few weeks.

Haley shook her head, "No. I couldn't sleep anyway." she said quietly.

"I've moved in by the way. To Sam's room, John assured me it was okay." Brooke informed her sister as she began pouring some hot water from the stove into a cup.

Haley bit her lip and nodded, she didn't care either way, "I can't breath Brooke." she admitted putting a hand on her chest as the panic began.

Brooke sat quickly on the chair beside Haley and took the hand from her chest, "Yes you can."

"I miss him so much." Haley whispered as the salty tears flowed from her eyes.

Brooke put her arms around her sister, "I know Haley I am so sorry." she said holding her sister tightly trying to stop her own tears falling.

"Did he love me? I mean truthfully?" Haley asked through the tears.

Brooke smiled, "Oh my god he was so in love with you. Dean always said from that day he saw you sitting on the porch swing in that yellow dress he adored you."

Haley let out a sigh of relief, "I was so horrible to him that day." she said the tears starting to stop now.

Brooke wiped Haley's cheek with her own hand, "That's what made him love you even more. He said to me That Haley is quite a pistol. Never have I known two people so perfect for each other as you and Dean Winchester."

Haley smiled widely, "He was wonderful."

"It will get easier Haley. I promise you." Brooke assured Haley who she cradled like a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll be seeing you.**

**Chapter two.**

**Four years previous.**

**The meeting.**

The Scott's were just visiting family in Tree Hill, North Carolina for the summer before heading back to their lives away from Tree Hill. They were a rich family, the sisters were the daughters of Dan Scott a plantation owner who had plantations all over the southern states of America, he was very well off. Haley, Brooke and Peyton lived privileged lives and were able to have anything they wanted with in reason, their father spoiled them frequently.

Jake the eldest and only boy, Haley and Brooke were the middle girls and were twins, and Peyton the youngest child - they were a happy family in part. Haley was going to Sarah Lawrence after the summer to study history and music while Brooke planned on marrying her long term boyfriend Tim Smith, son of a wealthy business acquaintance of Dan Scott's. Jake and joined the army that year after graduating High school to the dismay of his father who had hoped he would join him in the family business. Peyton still had one year of High school left, but like Haley hoped to attend Sarah Lawrence and study art and literature. Deborah Scott wife of Dan was a beautiful woman who couldn't be more of the perfect wife always at her husbands side to entertain friends by throwing lavish dinner parties and lunches. To outsiders the Scott's were very close to perfection.

"I love the carnival… the smell of the hot dogs and candy floss, the screams of the children on fast rides, the atmosphere of the place." Haley gushed as herself and her sisters wondered through the visiting carnival.

"I find it rather dull, the only thing I like are the local boys." Brooke said with a grin that spelled trouble for the boys of Tree Hill.

Peyton the quiet one of the three smiled, "You are a horn dog."

"Maybe I am, but were on vacation why not have a summer romance." Brooke said.

Haley watched as children ran past them excitedly, "Want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Okay, one of us will be left out though…" Peyton said seeing the two seat carts of the wheel.

Brooke smiled again, "Not necessarily.." she began to walk towards a group of three boys standing near the punch machine.

"Good evening!" The blond boy said spotting Brooke first.

Brooke flashed him her perfect smiled, "Hello I'm Brooke Scott these are my sisters Haley and Peyton." she explained pointing to her sisters the stood beside her now.

The blond boy looked at Haley and Peyton with a grin not unlike Brooke's, "Nice to meet you. These are my brothers, Sam and Nathan."

"Hi.." The tall dark haired boys behind Lucas said in unison.

"So would you three like to join us of the Ferris wheel so we all have someone to sit with?" Brooke asked sweetly as if she's never done anything bad in her life.

"Certainly Ma'am." Lucas said putting his arm out for Brooke to take which she did.

Nathan stepped up next and gave Haley a beautiful smile, "Care to join me then?" he asked.

Haley heisted for a moment but gave him a nod, "Sure." she followed him to the ride.

"I guess that leaves us huh?" Sam said sheepishly.

Peyton picked up the nervousness in his tone of voice and gave him a reassuring smile, "Yeah come on lets go." she said happily.

* * *

Haley sat as far away from Nathan as she possibly could as they rode the Ferris wheel, she could hear Brooke behind her laughing loudly with her new friend Lucas. Brooke was always the first to talk to guys they met, she had confidence that oozed out of her.

"I haven't seen you around Tree Hill before are you new?" Nathan asked making conversation.

Haley nodded, "Were visiting for the summer. You Know Keith Scott? That's my uncle."

"Wow, yeah I know Keith he watches baseball games now and again." Nathan replied, surprised he was sitting with a girl of such wealth.

Haley gulped as the wheel stopped at the very top to let another couple on, "I hate heights."

"It's amazing up here, you can see everything." Nathan commented looked down at the pretty lights below.

Haley tried not looking down, "I guess. Just try not to shake us to much."

Nathan laughed and looked back at Lucas, "You okay?" he yelled to his brother.

"Were just fine!" Lucas yelled back with a smile and a wink which told Nathan everything he needed to know.

Haley got braver and turned to look at Brooke who had snuggled up to Lucas and had her hand on his leg, "Brooke!" she yelled as the ride started up making Haley sit straight.

"You're sister is quite a girl." Nathan commented with a smirk.

"Seems like they have hit it off." Haley said, she decided not to mention Brooke was engaged as Brooke hadn't found it necessary.

"Got a boyfriend?" Nathan asked suddenly.

Haley shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "No I don't have time for boys right now."

"Why not?" Nathan asked puzzled.

"I am going to New York in the fall to college, no point making relationships until after school." Haley informed Nathan.

"I see, maybe you should just have a little fun this summer forget school." Nathan suggested.

Haley raised her eyebrows, "You sound like my sister."

"So Brooke Scott you look like a heart-breaker." Lucas said staring at Brooke with an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Brooke leaned into him, "Maybe I am… don't you just want to find out!"

Lucas smiled, "Oh yeah I really do."

Brooke smirked then kissed Lucas on the lips for a moment before pulling away, "That's just for starters." she whispered.

Lucas chuckled, "You are a girl after my own heart. Just remember sweetheart takes a lot for me to want to marry a girl. So many girls out there, only one me."

Brooke scoffed, "Don't worry I am not like most girls. I won't want to marry you."

"Good sounds like we are after the same things!" Lucas said leaning in for another kiss.

"Just remember I am the best you will ever get." Brooke told him before letting him kiss her again.

"I'll be a senior next year, I might quit school get a job at the lumber yard with my father. Start contributing to the income of the house you know, Our Mom died when we were young so just us four boys and Dad." Sam told Peyton openly.

Peyton was shocked he was so chatty and open but didn't mind, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay." Sam replied assuring Peyton.

"Four? Have you another sibling?" Peyton asked confused as she hadn't seen another brother.

Sam nodded, "Yeah my oldest brother Dean. He said he grew out of the carnival he's probably at a bar with our dad. You should come back to our place later, Dad and some guys that work with him are cooking some food on the fire and they will start playing guitars and everyone will have a dance out the back of our house. It's really fun." Sam said excitedly.

Peyton shrugged, "I will have to see what my sisters say but I'm sure it will be fine."

Sam gave her a nod, "Great…You can get to know some of us townsfolk."

Peyton laughed at his eagerness to entertain, "Sounds good Haley can play the piano and sing beautifully. Brooke can dance…"

"What can you do?" Sam asked with a smile.

Peyton shrugged, "I can talk to you." she said not knowing what her talents would bring to a party, she could draw but what good was that.

"I never usually can talk to girls like this, it's great. Dean, Lucas and Nathan always have a way with the woman." Sam explained.

"Really, well I think I got the best partner to ride the Ferris wheel with." Peyton said, she knew Sam would never be a romantic interest to her, but she knew he was going to be her best friend.

* * *

Lucas was piggybacking Brooke down the dirt track that lead to the old white house that the Winchester boys lived in. It was old and falling apart but it was beautiful in it's own way. Peyton and Sam chatted happily as they walked just behind Brooke and Lucas, while Nathan and Haley walked quietly at the back exchanging the occasional glance.

"Here we are ladies, the Winchester palace." Lucas said reaching the front porch and putting Brooke down steadily.

"It's quaint." Brooke said obviously not feeling the décor as they moved around towards the back porch where they was an array of people.

The smell of fish and chicken cooking on the open fire hit the girls noses, it smelled good. The girls had never socially spoken or spent time with black people and was a bit of a culture shock as most of the people in the back yard were of a different race. They were not prejudiced or racist at all, they were just experience something they never had.

"Dad I brought some friends… is that okay?" Lucas asked upon reaching a tall dark broad man who was playing guitar with another man.

"Of course, welcome ladies. I'm John." John said getting up from where he sat on the porch steps, he put down his guitar and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"I can see where the boys get their good looks." Brooke said holding out her hand flirting.

John smiled, "Thank you." he replied shaking her hand gently, "Nice to meet you." he added nodding at Haley and Peyton.

"Thanks for having us." Haley said politely.

"Go eat, get something to drink it goes fast." John said sitting back down.

Lucas lead the girls into the kitchen and handed then all a bottle of beer.

"Oh no thanks!" Haley said trying to hand the bottle back to Lucas who ignored her.

"Come on Haley one bottle won't hurt." Brooke insisted cracking hers open as if she were male.

Peyton smiled and opened hers she's never tired beer before, "One won't hurt." she added.

Haley rolled her eyes and took her beer and headed out the kitchen to the back yard to find a peaceful spot to relax preferably alone.

* * *

Haley sat thinking about how she must seem like such a bore to people that met the Scott sisters. Brooke ready to do anything and everything, Peyton humours and out going while she always the cautious one thinking with her head rather that her heart. She found a spot on a porch swing around the front of the house it was quiet, just the sound of chatter and guitars came from the back but it was quiet enough. Haley straightened her yellow summer dress and with one hand made sure her shoulder length brown hair was still slipped nicely to one side. The she opened the bottle and took a sip, she also had never tasted beer - It wasn't as bad as she thought, but preferred wine. Her mother had let them have a glass during dinner parties of holidays.

"Look at this wonder in front of me… who are you?" a deep male voice asked appearing from no where it seemed.

Haley looked at the man boy in front of her, he was handsome - very handsome. He had messy brown hair and the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen, "Who are you?" she questioned back.

"I am Dean Winchester I live here and you are?"

Haley quickly got to her feet, "Haley Scott. I am visiting Tree Hill for the summer, my sisters and I were invited here by you're brothers." she explained.

Dean looked her up and down a few times, "Nice to meet you pretty girl."

Haley blushed slightly, "Here you can have this beer if you want." she held out the bottle.

"No you drink it, you look like you need to loosen up a little." Dean chuckled as he walked off towards the back yard.

Haley scowled, "Excuse me what do you mean by that?" she asked.

"That you seem a little up tight, or is it just an act. I have heard about you city girls." Dean replied with a grin on his face which Haley couldn't see as she followed behind.

"I am sorry but who are you to judge me you don't even know me." Haley said angrily.

"I am Dean Winchester and you are Haley Scott we met already, and come on tell me have you ever kissed a guy before?" Dean asked turning sharply so the pair were facing each other.

Haley was a lot shorter than Dean and had to tilt her head to look up at him, "That is none of you're business thank you very much." she hissed.

Dean smirked, "That's a no then."

"I have actually, not that a lady should talk about such things!" Haley confessed, she didn't realise her body was leaning closer into Dean and neither did he.

"So you are a lady huh? I like ladies give me a kiss short stuff!" Dean replied.

Haley could feel the warmth of his breath on her face and smell liquor and cigarettes, there was something mysterious about Dean Winchester. Before she had time to reply Dean leaned down and kissed her quickly shoving his tongue in her mouth.

"Oh get off you animal!" Haley yelled slapping Dean's face, "Ugh!" she yelled walking around the corner of the house and finding familiar and unfamiliar faces staring back at her.

"Haley are you okay?" Peyton asked upon seeing Haley looking rather flustered.

Dean followed holding his jaw with one hand, "She slapped me can you believe that?" he asked.

"This animal took advantage of me! Kissed me without permission!" Haley said flustered pulling her dress right on her shoulders.

Dean grabbed another beer and sat on a chair next to his father, "Rawr I'm a tiger!" he mocked.

"Dean apologize to the young lady." John said with a smile which he was trying to hide.

Dean shook his head, "She wanted it she was all over me like a rash." he lied.

"You repulse me, were going home where is Brooke?" Haley asked looking around for her twin who was no where to be seen.

Peyton raised her eyebrows, "She's with Lucas somewhere."

Haley knew what Brooke was doing, "Oh god. I am going home are you coming?"

Peyton didn't want to leave but grabbed her purse, "Thanks for having us over. We had a lovely time." she said nodding at John, Sam and Nathan.

"Okay I'm sorry let me walk you girls home!" Dean insisted.

Haley scoffed, "I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than have to spend anymore time in you're company!"

John Winchester laughed, "She's a wild one I see. Nathan and Sam walk the girls home it's late." he told his sons who happily agreed.

"Thank you. Sorry, can you make sure Brooke gets home okay?" Haley asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes I will make sure she is okay. Take care girls." John said before turning to his friend.

Dean winked at Haley, "See you soon you little pistol."


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

******

Chapter 3.

Haley even admitted from that day she couldn't get Dean out of her mind, he did something to her that no other boy had never done. When he's kissed her he'd sent a shiver through her body and it had shocked her. Every time he kissed her he sent tingles through her body, she'd never feel that sensation again and it drove her insane.

Haley realized she'd been daydreaming after Brooke interrupted her thoughts by coming up the wooden stairs in her high heels which made a loud noise. Time seemed to go so fast, one minute she was simply thinking about something insignificant Dean had said or done next thing she knew hours had past and she still sat in the same spot. She's found Dean's work jacket in the closet under the stairs a few days ago when she was looking for old pictures. That to still smelled of him slightly, she wrapped herself in it and was now lying on the bed on his side, she could still feel his imprint.

"Want me to get you a bath ready?" Brooke asked standing in the bedroom doorway.

Haley didn't look up, "No." she mumbled closing her eyes.

"Okay here is the truth, you need one you are starting to smell. So I am going to get you a nice warm bath set up and you are going to wash and get into some clean clothes." Brooke informed Haley with a tone that said don't even try getting out of it.

Haley pulled the duvet over her head and groaned, Brooke ignored her sister and headed off to get Haley's long awaited bath ready.

Dean had loved having long baths while Haley sat on the rocking chair reading some book. Haley hadn't seen Dean in three years but his letters had filled her with hope over the years and they were always positive and she never dreamed she's receive that dreaded telegram. Dean would always doodle little drawings at the end of his letters and always ended it with 'Love you till the end.' Haley pulled out a random letter he'd written from the beside draw and held it close to her chest, just the fact he'd touched that paper and written on it made it that much more special god how she wished he was there wrapping his protective arms around her and telling her how stupid she was for getting up-set and laughing at her for not washing.

Haley dried her hair off with a towel and then pulled on that yellow dress which was now a little worn and tatty but Dean had loved it so. She made her way through to the living room where John sat tuning in the radio.

"Haley, how are you feeling?" John asked when he saw his daughter in-law.

Haley gave him a weak smile, "Okay, and you?" she asked.

John shrugged, "Coping. Just want my three other boys home safely." he said.

Haley had to give it to John he was a strong man who held himself together very well in public, she knew behind closed doors and alone was when he did his grieving.

"I have a letter from Sam." Brooke said excitedly entering the living room.

John turned his attention to Brooke quickly, "Read it to us." he insisted.

Haley didn't want to hear it, Sam was alive and would probably be home soon to marry Brooke and live happily ever after - Haley was jealous.

"He says he is well, that he has seen Nathan a lot and that he is France and he is saddened by Dean's passing it's torn him up. But Can't deal with it till he's home safe with us and his other brothers… and a load of romantic stuff which you don't want to hear." Brooke smiled folding the letter and holding it tightly in her palms.

"Glad he's okay." John sighed relived, he was much more on edge since Dean's passing.

Haley wished so many times it had been another one of the Winchester boys, as soon as she did she snapped herself out of it and hated herself for thinking such things. Brooke was happy, she was a different person now. A woman who was in love with a man, Haley sighed she couldn't hold that against her sister.

"I'm going to make a start with dinner…" Brooke said disappearing into the kitchen.

John stared at Haley, "Would would have thought four years ago we'd all be here?"

Haley smiled, "I know. Crazy to think how much has changed."

"Those three little rich girls that came to this house the night of the carnival now all Winchester woman and two of you broke." John laughed.

Haley laughed also, "I wouldn't change it you know."

John nodded, "Dean maybe gone, but you will always be a part of my family. Don't ever thing you are not." he assured Haley something she was happy to hear.

"I will love him for the rest of my life."

John laid back in his arm chair as a song that reminded Haley of Dean came on the airwaves..

"_I__'__ll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places that this heart of mine embraces.._

_All day through.__"_

Haley closed her eyes and listened from her own seat in the armchair Dean sat in most nights.

"_I__'__ll be seeing you in every lovely summers day,_

_In everything that__'__s light at gay._

_I__'__ll always think of you that way.__"_

If Dean were there now he'd be singing along in a over the top manner, prancing around the living room as if he were a singing sensation. Haley loved the fact he couldn't sing well at all but could listen to him for hours just playing around singing for fun and laughter which he always got.

"_I__'__ll find you in the morning sun, _

_And when the night is new, I__'__ll be looking at the moon._

_But I__'__ll be seeing you.__"_

"You sung that for Dean once didn't you?" John asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah once, It was after our first date. I was so embarrassed." she chuckled.

John grinned widely, "He'd always boast about what a great set of pipes you had. In fact he never quit talking about you."

Haley's smile didn't fade, "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah… he was proud of you Haley. I just hope he knew we all loved him." John said.

Haley realised, she wasn't the only one hurting - John had lost his child, the boys a brother, Brooke a friend. It was time to stop thinking of herself and support the people around her.

"He loved you, always telling me stories of what you did when he was a kid. The fishing trips, the first time you taught him to play poker." Haley said more happily.

John laughed, "Not exactly the best father figure am I. Dean knew how to hustle folk before he could ride a bike."

"Yeah but god that's what made Dean, Dean."

"Tell me something about my son that I never knew?" John asked.

The question caught Haley off guard, "Okay…" she thought for a moment, "he had the biggest fear of flying."

John laughed, "Really?"

Haley giggled, "Yeah, we were in bed a few nights before he left and he was biting his nails as he always did when he was worried, he said I am not afraid of the Germans, of bullets flying at me, or bombs going off. But god help me when they made make me get on a plane."

"He never told me that.."

Haley tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Well now you do. Tell me something?" she asked softly.

"The day before you got married he came to me. Scared out of his whit's, shaking, pale, I thought he was sick." John began, "He said Dad I don't think I can get married."

Haley gasped hurt, "What?"

"He said you deserved better than a poor simple boy like him. That you were far to beautiful, and one day you were going to realise that you made a mistake." John informed Haley.

Haley shook her head, "He was such a disaster sometimes."

"That he was, I told him you loved him and that he needed to pull himself together. Then he said you know what you are right - I'm a good looking male SHE'S lucky to have me!" John replied.

Haley burst into laughter, she loved Deans cockiness "I was lucky."

"When did you know you loved me son?" John asked interested, he'd never had such a in depth conversation with Haley before.

Haley paused, "I guess our first date. I knew I liked him but our first real date was when I knew I loved him."

"Why did you love him what made you love him that day?" John asked.

Haley began to chuckle again, "How hard he tried to make me his own. He fell into the creek…" she laughed harder, "Then he lost his money… then told me a bunch of lies to get me to hold his hand."

"My son was amazing wasn't he." John stated.

Haley sighed, Dean was more than amazing.

**Chapter 4.**

Four years earlier.

The date.

"Morning girls.. Did you have fun last night?" Dan Scott asked from the head of the dining table as his three daughters entered looking tired.

"Yes Daddy." They all said in unison.

As usual a lavish breakfast of anything they desired was set out ready to be served up to they by the staff. Haley opted for eggs and some bread, Peyton chose the same while Brooke who couldn't stomach anything just some coffee.

"Daddy is it okay if I go into town later… I was wanting to get a new dress." Brooke asked as sweetly as she could.

Dan nodded, "Fine by me. Ya'll all go my treat. Haley that yellow dress you wear is far to worn out. And Peyton maybe try a little something brighter."

"Thanks." The girls said in unison again as if they were programmed to.

"Haley met a boy last night!" Brooke said with a smirk.

Haley kicked Brooke under the table, "Be quiet Brooke." she hissed.

Dan raised an eyebrow, "Oh really. What is this boys name?"

"I don't like him, he is an animal. Some of us don't fall at boys feet whenever they look at us." Haley said referring to Brooke who stuck out her tongue playfully.

"If you had met a boy Haley I would like to meet him… he must be something special if he got you're attention." Dan laughed before leaving the girls alone.

"Shut up Brooke." Haley whispered across to Brooke.

"I'm sorry but I think you liked Dean, I have never seen you blush so much in you're life." Brooke giggled playfully.

Peyton also commented, "You did seem to be blushing Haley."

"Well we are meeting them this afternoon for swimming in the creek. And you are coming!" Brooke told Haley who slumped in her chair.

"Not a chance."

"Fine don't come I'll just send Dean over here to get you." Brooke said smugly.

Haley gave in to her sister, "Fine but don't expect me to talk to him. He's rude and obnoxious."

Peyton and Brooke exchanged glances… "You like him!"

"No I don't. Anyway what happened between Lucas and you?" Haley asked swiftly changing the subject onto something she knew Brooke would love to talk about.

"Well… I am switching brothers. Lucas was great but he's all talking about books and poetry and boring stuff. I think Nathan or Sam next, I would snap up Dean but wouldn't want to step on anyone's toes." Brooke informed them before taking a sip of coffee.

"Brooke! You Can't just change boys when you want to. What about Tim?" Peyton said.

Brooke smiled, "Tim is in Louisiana.. And I have urges."

"Devil woman!" Haley joked.

"I love boys what can I say." Brooke said throwing up her hands.

* * *

Haley watched from her spot under a tree as Brooke and Peyton frolicked in the creek with Sam, Lucas and Nathan. All of whom gave Brooke lashings of attention which she thrived upon. Peyton was more one of the boys but Haley noticed Lucas staring at her and ignoring Brooke. Haley had a good sense when it came to things like that.

"Waiting for me?" A male voice asked.

Haley looked up and the shadow blocking her light was from Dean Winchester, "Hardly."

Dean sat beside Haley not to close, "Look maybe I was a little drunk when we first met. How about we start a fresh?" he asked sweetly.

Haley was surprised by his manner and tone, "Fine." she mumbled looking out at her sisters.

Dean held out his hand, "I'm Dean Winchester… pleasure to meet you and you are?" he asked.

Haley frowned but decided to humour him, "I am Haley Scott." she gave him her hand which he kissed softly before letting go.

"Well hello Haley, what brings you to Tree Hill?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Visiting family for the summer… are you a local?" she asked still playing along.

Dean nodded, "That I am.. Born and raised here. Will probably never leave here either, I am a simple guy with simple dreams. Not rich with money, but I am happy.

Haley admired his thinking, she even felt guilty for having Money.

Peyton had told Haley all about the Winchesters as they sat talking in bed the night after the carnival - Sammy had told Peyton everything about them. Mrs. Winchester had died when Sammy was two years old, it had been the five men ever since. They all worked hard, but adored each other - Lucas was the womanizing smart one, Nathan was the competitive sporting one, Sammy was the dreamer and well educated one, and Dean - Dean was what held the family all together.

"I think you're family is wonderful." Haley said honestly.

Dean frowned, "Really? Why?" he asked puzzled why a rich girl like Haley would think anything nice of his poor hardworking family.

"Because you don't care about material things as long as you all have each other. Never let things get you down, I admire that." Haley told him.

Dean smiled happily shocked, "So want to leave these kids to it and go on a date?"

Haley hesitated her head screamed no, but she let her heart lead the way "Fine, but no funny business."

Dean jumped up and held out a hand to help Haley get to her feet, "Yes Ma'am." he smirked.

Haley dusted off her dress, "Lead the way.

* * *

"My motto in life is so many woman so little time." Lucas said to Brooke and Peyton as himself, his brothers sat under a tree drying off.

Peyton scoffed, "You sound like you have no respect for women."

"I love every single woman I meet. I love something about them. It's just the thought of one woman for the rest of my life scares me. So I plan to be a bachelor, study, travel the world write poetry and novels about the woman I meet and live my life." Lucas explained.

Peyton admired his honesty but didn't like his non commitment views, "You like poetry and literature?" she asked surprised.

"Lucas thinks he is John Keats of his time." Sam joked.

"Beauty is truth, truth beauty. That is all ye know on earth.. And all ye need to know." Lucas said quoting the poets work, he glanced at Peyton.

"Okay you need to talking about this stuff with Peyton or Haley. It's so boring." Brooke announced bored of the conversation.

Nathan chuckled, "Lucas never shuts up quoting poets. Glad I am not the only one bored by this."

Brooke smiled at Nathan, "You are rather handsome. Anyone ever told you that?" she smiled.

"You are defiantly a different kind of girl from ones I have ever met. You have had relations with Lucas that is enough to put me off." Nathan told her honestly.

Brooke was a little surprised at a male no succumbing to her charms, "I am engaged anyway."

"That's even worse. I admire you being so open and forward but this small town boy doesn't like my women like that." Nathan told her.

"It's okay." Brooke replied obviously a little mad.

"What are you're views on life and love Peyton?" Lucas asked breaking the awkwardness.

Peyton shrugged, "I am not like you. I like to believe in soul mates and love. It Hasn't happened as yet but when it does I look forward to it."

"I am the same." Sam added.

Lucas and Nathan laughed, "Sammy you have a long wait." Lucas mocked.

Brooke saw Sam's embarrassment, "You know Sammy is good-looking I am sure he'll find a lovely girl to settle down with. Don't be mean." she said defending Sam.

"Yeah Sam is handsome and polite and nice." Peyton chipped in.

"Hey were kidding, he's the baby of the family he always gets our crap." Nathan said still laughing at Lucas's comment.

Sam smiled at the girls, "Thanks."

"What about you girl's dreams and futures?" Nathan asked.

Brooke sighed happily, "Marry a rich man. Live a good life, maybe pop put some kids."

"Sounds rather boring." Lucas said, he expected more from such a firecracker.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I still plan to have fun and live maybe go to college but I want to be a good wife and mother deep down." she could tell this shocked the boys.

"I think there is a lot more to Brooke Scott than she lets on." Sam said, his comment surprising the others.

Brooke smiled, "I think you are right." she again smiled at Sam sweetly.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked curious.

"Finnish High school, maybe go to Sarah Lawrence like Haley. I love art, so maybe study that. Marry, paint the wonders of the world and have a family." Peyton told them.

"Sounds quite lovely." Lucas said, Peyton couldn't tell if he was mocking her or not.

"So what is the allusive Dean like?" Peyton asked changing the subject.

Nathan shrugged, "Dean is… Dean." he said flatly.

"Nathan is just jealous Dean has managed to get Haley on his side. Dean is great." Lucas said, the first nice thing Peyton had heard him say.

Sam nodded, "Dean is protective, stubborn, fun, strong and the type of man that would lay down his life for anyone he loved. He may act like a tough guy but he had a big heart."

"Oh god are you the founder of the Dean Winchester fan club?" Nathan asked mockingly

Sam shook his head, "No but come on Nate he's always been there for us. When Dad had been off on his drinking frenzies he's taken care of us all."

Nathan sighed, "True."

"He's a good guy, a little arrogant, maybe a little rude but he's all those things Sam said." Lucas said.

Peyton smiled, "Good. I just want to make sure he'll look after my sister."

Lucas laughed, "Oh he will."

* * *

Dean pulled in the small row boats oars and let the boat float without being aided. The water was still so the boat simply sat in the water, rocking slightly when Dean moved. Dean pulled out a bottle of whiskey from under a blanket from under his seat.

"Why have you brought that?" Haley asked.

Dean smirked, "My plan is to get you blind drunk and take advantage." he joked.

"Well if you are looking for someone to take advantage of you are talking to the wrong sister. Brooke would willingly and without having to get blind drunk." Haley replied sternly.

Dean chuckled and undid the bottle, "I was making a joke Haley." he took a sip.

"Why do you need to drink whiskey at four in the afternoon?" Haley asked puzzled and slightly concerned.

"Anytime is a good time for whiskey." Dean told her putting the bottle back under his seat on the boat.

"I don't care if you drink, but you really don't need to." Haley said staring back at the gorgeous boy in front of her, he was intoxicating to say the least.

"So Haley Scott what do you like to do for fun?" Dean asked interested in the pretty girl.

"I enjoying singing-"

"Singing huh! Sing something for me." Dean insisted cutting Haley off.

Haley shook her head, "No way!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Scott live a little. I dare you."

"Fine… what do you want to hear?" Haley asked wanting to shut Dean up.

"Anything."

Haley cleared her throat,

"_I__'__ll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places that this heart of mine embraces.._

_All day through. I__'__ll be seeing you in every lovely summers day, In everything that__'__s light at gay._

_I__'__ll always think of you that way. I__'__ll find you in the morning sun, And when the night is new, I__'__ll be looking at the moon. But I__'__ll be seeing you__"_

Dean had watched Haley with his piercing green eyes the whole time she had sung, he was mesmerized by the beautiful voice that came out of her beautiful mouth.

"Okay stop staring now, I was horrible right?" Haley asked nervously.

Dean smiled widely, "Simply stunning you are Haley Scott."

Haley shifted in her seat and blushed slightly she stared out at the ducks on the creek, "You're turn now Dean."

"Singing happens to be my specialty as well!" Dean said standing up in the boat.

Haley clung to the sides, "Sit down!" she yelled with a giggle as the boat rocked unstably.

Dean ignored her,

"_Some where, over the rainbow way up high. There__'__s a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere OVER the rainbow skies are blue__"_

Dean sang loudly rocking the boat more rapidly as he moved his arms around.

Haley laughed uncontrollably as he acted as though he was on the stage and his voice was a little off and he didn't care. Dean moved his feet a little and his foot got caught up in the blanket on the floor, Haley gasped as Dean tried to balance himself but couldn't and fell over the side of the boat into the water.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?" Haley asked between gasps of laughter.

Dean who was now surfaced wiped the water from his eyes, "I meant to do that!" he lied.

Haley continued to laugh, "That was so funny."

"I am glad I amused you." Dean said straight faced as he tried pulling himself into the boat.

"Watch out you'll tip the boat." Haley giggled at Dean.

Dean got one leg over the side, "Maybe I should!" he said now pulling his whole body over.

"No please, I am sorry." Haley said claming down and handing Dean the blanket.

Dean wiped his face, "Well at least you are being entertained." he said. pulling of his shirt to revel his perfectly formed torso.

Haley looked away embarrassed, "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Calm down, I am just ringing out my shirt sweet cheeks." Dean said with a smile.

Haley tired not to look at his body, "I knew that."

"Damn it!" Dean yelled suddenly as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What?" Haley asked concerned.

Dean shook his head in disbelief, "I lost my money. Damn it!" he peered over the edge of the boat but his money was long gone into the deep murky water.

"I'm sorry, hey doesn't matter." Haley said trying to make Dean feel better.

"Doesn't matter? That was all I had for today. Was going to take you to the movies now I can't. Damn it." Dean said angrily.

Haley couldn't help but smile, "I'll pay." she said.

"No way in hell." Dean muttered rinsing out his shirt.

"Why not?" Haley asked.

Dean pulled off his shoes now, "I am not taking money from a lady. We'll just do it another time." he said.

"We don't need money to have a good time. We can go for a drive down to the beach, I love the beach." Haley said.

Dean's disappointed face lit up a little, "Really? I love it to. Yeah okay."

Haley smiled and watched Dean shake the water from his ears, "Don't be thinking I'm liking you though." she said with a grin.

Dean looked at and grinned back, "You couldn't not like me even if you tried."

* * *

Brooke and Peyton had linked arms and walked down the long dirt drive that lead to the Winchester boys old white house. Brooke liked the house, it had character. Sam had informed her they planned to restore it to it's former glory one day but none of them had the time.

"Nathan is damn right rude, and Lucas is boring me. Haley bagged Dean, so I guess that leaves Sam unless you want him?" Brooke whispered as the three boys walked a little ahead of the girls chatting amongst themselves.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, "You need to stop this. Come on do you love Tim?" she asked.

A sigh came from Brooke, "I like Tim. I…"

"You don't love him. You will never know what love is if you keep acting like you do." Peyton hissed getting rather annoyed with her older sister.

"I know! I like having fun, why should I behave like a lady should?" Brooke asked.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Because I know you. Deep down that is what you want but it scares the crap out of you! Get to know a guy for his personality, don't just jump him because you think that's what makes them love you… because Brooke it isn't."

Brooke was taken a back by Peyton's speech, "Maybe you are right." she said quietly.

"You girls okay?" Sam asked stopping in his tracks so the girls could catch up.

Peyton nodded, "Oh were okay. Brooke was wondering if you wanted to go to the store with her before it closes?"

Brooke never said such a thing, but knew what her sister was doing! "It's okay."

"No I'd love to we can talk… come on." Sam said rather excitedly walked back the way they had just come taking Brooke by the arm.

Brooke flashed Peyton a scowl as Peyton smiled and caught up with Lucas and Nathan.

"Bye.. Have fun." Peyton yelled after them.

Sam smiled as Brooke reluctantly turned and walked back towards town, "My feet hurt!" she groaned as the reached the main road through town.

"Want a piggy back?" Sam asked with a grin.

Brooke frowned a male had never given her a piggyback before, "Okay." she replied unsurely.

"Okay jump up!" Sam instructed as he turned his back and held out his arms.

Brooke paused for a moment, but then put her hands on Sam's shoulders and jumped up. Sam caught her under her thighs and she wrapper her arms tightly around his neck.

"See not so bad huh!" Sam laughed as he piggy backed her down the street towards the store.

Brooke giggled, "No I guess not. Never had a piggy back before, not since I was a kid and my brother gave me them around the back yard." she told him.

"You have a brother? Tell me about him!" Sam said interested.

Brooke shrugged resting her chin on his shoulder, "He's called Jake haven't seen him in a while he signed up when he left school. Been in the army ever since. He was the eldest. Oh my goodness he is so funny and musical."

"He sounds like a stand up guy. How come you or you're sisters never mentioned him before, you seem to perk up when you talk of him." Sam asked.

Brooke sighed in Sam's ear, "Jake and Daddy don't get along. Daddy wanted more from Jake, but Jake wanted to follow his own path you know."

"I understand that! None of my family believe me when I tell them I'm going to do great things. Become a doctor, help people and get out of this town." Sam told the beautiful girl on his back.

"Don't worry about them, just go out there and do it. Shock them." Brooke advised.

"Maybe you should do the same, be Brooke Scott the girl under the fur coats and make up not the Brooke Scott you like everyone to believe you are." Sam replied.

Brooke didn't reply straight away, she was speechless. A guy had never cared about what she wanted or listened to her, or even asked her questions. It was simply always sex or with Tim it was him sucking up to Dan Scott barley exchanging a decent conversation with her.

"You must have talents.." Sam continued, "You always look pretty."

Brooke blushed a little something she never did, "Um thanks. I don't know, I like clothes and dressing up. I love acting!"

"There you go… acting. I could see you up on the big screen in some movie with Clark Gable. I would pay to see that." Sam said truthfully.

Brooke daydreamed, Oh her on the big screen in black and white having people watch her. "Wow" she mumbled.

"Okay were here!" Sam said stopping outside the general store.

Brooke got down off Sam's back. "Would you like anything?" she asked.

Sam nodded, "A coca cola would be good. Piggybacking you was thirty work!" he chuckled.

* * *

Dean stopped down the street from the Scott drive. As instructed by Haley Scott who had no intention of having her daddy see her with a young man and be questioned.

"Thanks for this evening Dean. It was nice." Haley said as she sat in the passenger seat of Dean's uncomfortable Ford pick up truck.

"Not inviting me in?" Dean asked, he liked making Haley get flustered.

"I don't think my father would appreciate that." Haley blushed looking down at the floor.

Dean opened his door, "At least let me walk you down the drive a little?" he insisted.

Haley gave in and sighed, "Fine…" she waited for Dean who after a few seconds realised she wanted him to open her door.

"Sorry not used to being a gentleman." Dean smirked as he held open the truck door for Haley.

"It's fine, like they say a leper can't change it's spots." She joked making sure her dress was in the proper position.

"You know it's a Saturday night. Usually I would be blink drunk in the bar with my Dad now. Singing old Irish songs. You should count yourself lucky." Dean said as they began walking.

Haley scoffed, "Yeah I am so honoured." she replied sarcastically.

Dean grabbed Haley's hand and held it as they walked, "You know they have big bats around this way. Some about three foot long."

Haley was surprised at Dean's hand in her but didn't pull away, "Oh really." she asked.

"Yeah big ones. I would stay close to me." Dean said pulling her by the hand towards him.

Haley laughed to herself, she could barley see Dean's face in the darkness but she knew he was lying. Sure maybe there were bats around, but none of that size or was she scared of them in anyway. But it felt nice being close to him.

"So how come I have come here before and never seen or heard anything about these bats?" Haley asked humouring him.

Dean searched around in the pocket of his pants and found the stone he's stashed in his pocket when he got out of the truck, "Because it isn't right scaring ladies like yourself." he lied.

Haley nodded, "Oh right. Well damn I feel a little scared right now." she told Dean.

Dean smirked and now put his arm around her shoulders, "I'm here sweetie." he quickly dashed the stone over there heads and it hit the tree making a rustling noise.

"What was that?" Haley asked pretending to be scared, but she'd known.

Dean pulled her against him, "Stay still probably a bat. The sense movement." he said pressing his toned body against her small petite frame.

Haley held in her laughter, "I thought bat's sensed noise?" she whispered she could feel his breath on her forehead.

"Shhh." Dean whispered back, pulling her tightly.

Haley could feel the heart beating fast and hard in his chest, hers was doing the same but not because she was scared, "Dean…" she whispered.

Dean peered down at Haley, "Haley…" he whispered back not wanting to let go.

Haley didn't loosen her grip either, "I don't need you to walk me any further."

"Okay." Dean said, he then pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was long, passionate and intense, neither of that had experienced a kiss like it. Their faces were lit up by the main light of the front porch of the grand house turning on.

"You better go." Haley said shoving Dean away from her.

Dean looked himself a little flustered, "Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked as Haley rushed away towards the house.

"Maybe, if you are lucky." Haley grinned as she reached the steps.

Dean laughed and ran down the drive towards his truck, he didn't want to deal with angry Dad's.

Haley opened the front door and quietly closed it behind her, "Hello?" she called.

"Haley little late home aren't you?" Dan Scott said from his chair facing out of the front living room window, he'd obviously been sitting there for a while.

Haley was startled, "I am sorry Daddy. I was out with my friend." she said.

Dan tried not to smirk, "Oh really. Well I do remember what it was like to be you're age. Go to bed honey."

Haley was surprised by her fathers seemingly amused behaviour, "Night Daddy." she said before disappearing up stairs.

**Chapter 5.**

Haley looked at the tatty worn envelope in front of her on the kitchen table. It was unopened, it was dated two months prior. Obviously written just before Dean had died, and had been held up along the way. It was a double edged sword, she would open it and be happy to read Dean's words and imagine him sitting in some foreign country writing it but at the same time it was sad because Dean wouldn't be writing anymore. Haley's heart was beating so hard in her chest like the night of their second kiss. She carefully ripped open the envelop and pulled out the letter, she ran her finger tips over the letter knowing he was the last person to have touched the page. Haley loved his messy handwriting, it was so Dean.

_My darling sweetheart,_

_I am okay, I hope you are ok and happy? Well I have nothing to tell you, I am sitting here by candle light writing this because I had the urge to simply write you a love letter something I have never really done before have I? Haley what I would give to see you right now, in that pretty yellow dress, hair in curls and that red lip stick on those beautiful lips, and to see the expression in your face whenever you see me. I remember the last time I saw you after basic training, god you are a vision. I carry a picture with me at all tomes of you on our wedding day, the boys all tell me I am very lucky__…__ I am lucky. The time I have spent with you has been the happiest of my life, I hope we have many more to happy moments to come. Once this war is over sweetheart we can got on with making our family.. Remember what we planned, two boys and a girl. When I get back I plan on fulfilling your every dream, being here it gives you a lot of time to think and get what really matters into perspective. Day in and day out I think of you, the last image of you in my head. I wonder if when I see you again you will have changed? Will you still laugh the same when I pick you up and spin you around? Will you taste the same when I kiss you? Will you run your fingers down my chest as we lie in bed? God I love every inch of you. I love you so much darling, never forget that. I have a feeling in my stomach, maybe that__'__s what__'__s making me write you this love letter - whatever happens just remember I love you in life and in death. I hope to get a letter back telling me such loving things! Don__'__t ever tell anyone I wrote you such a letter, the boys would think I am to soft. Maybe you should frame it as it__'__s probably the last letter you__'__ll ever get with such words as you know me Haley I have no problem telling you I love you but the other stuff comes a little harder. Haley the day I married you was the day I became a man, the day I became whole, the day I was the happiest man in the world. If anything ever happened to me please get on with your life and don__'__t morn to much. You deserve to be happy, so, so happy. You gave up everything for me, Parents, money, finishing college. I feel guilty for that sometimes, but I hope you know how much it meant to me and how much I plan to make up for all the things you gave up for me. I have to go, were heading out soon. _

_I love you my sweetheart, I love you my darling._

_Love you till the end._

_Dean xxxxxxxxxxx_

Haley had held herself together so well reading the letter but as she read the last kiss she broke down and wept. The letter had blown her away, so loving, so beautiful. It was as If in some strange way Dean knew it would be the last one he'd ever send her. Haley again ran her fingers over his handwriting as the tears fell down her face. Again she read the letter through the tears, she did this many times over and over.

"What's wrong? Brooke said you were doing better!" Peyton said appearing at the kitchen door and dropping her suitcase in shock.

Haley looked up and quickly wiped her face with he sleeve, "Peyton! Are you okay? Is Lucas here?" she asked wiping her face with her sleeve.

"I am, don't mind me. You didn't say you were coming back today. I missed you." Haley said getting up from her chair still grasping the letter.

Peyton hugged her sister, "We wanted to surprise you. Are you sure you are okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yes. I just got a letter from Dean, must have been delayed in mail." Haley told her.

"I am so sorry Haley. And I am sorry I haven't been back here since he passed away. Just been so busy and Lucas was in the hospital." Peyton explained.

Haley shook her head, "I understand. You are here now."

"Haley Winchester come here!" Lucas yelled upon entering the kitchen.

Haley turned from Peyton and saw her brother in law on crutches looking older, "Oh my goodness." she said and ran over to Luke and hugged him carefully

"God I missed you, and I am so sorry. I miss Dean so much." Lucas whispered as Haley hugged him.

"I mss him too." Haley whispered back before finally letting go.

"What happened! How is your leg?" Haley asked pulling out a chair for Lucas at the table.

Lucas thankfully sat down, "Okay. I was shot in the leg… shipped over to a English hospital and sent back home. And with Dean's passing I guess they thought it best for me to come home." he explained.

"Wow. At least you are okay." Haley said with a happy smile.

"Where is that father of mine?" Lucas asked.

Haley shrugged, "I don't know. He probably is at the bar, or fishing. Doesn't spend to much time around here since Dean died."

"Brooke"? Peyton asked.

"Brooke is the perfect cook, maid, cleaner, friend, sister, hostess you could want in times likes these. She has looked after John and I, she is a different girl." Haley said proudly, "She works at a shoe store in town now." Haley added.

"Really! Wow, things have changed." Lucas said baffled.

"Haley are you seriously feeling better?" Peyton asked sensing her sisters anguish.

Haley looked away, "It comes and goes. I miss him, but I am fine. Don't worry about me. Iced tea anyone?" she asked.

"I'll get it!" Peyton said quickly standing before Haley could.

Haley nodded and relaxed, "Did you see much of Dean while you were all out there?"

Lucas shook his head, "Sammy and I were airborne. I saw him in England a couple of times."

"Did he look well?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, smiling, smoking showing everyone that was interested a picture of you." Lucas said with a smile.

Haley grinned, "God I wish I could have seen him."

Peyton placed the large jug of iced tea on the table and handed out glasses, "I remember the night I got with Lucas… you and Dean had been dating for a week and were already crazy about each other."

"Yeah. We were crazy in love back then." Haley said with a sad sigh, "I am going to go lay down for a hour will you two be okay?" she asked.

"Of course, we'll make some dinner and unpack. Go sleep." Peyton said.

Haley wanted to read the letter over and over again, she kissed Peyton on her cheek then Lucas on his head before disappearing up-stairs.

"You haven't told her yet have you?" Lucas said quietly across the table to Peyton.

"No.. I can't yet Luke. Give me time." Peyton replied.

Lucas shook his head, "She needs to know." he hung his head a little.

"I know, but she is torn apart. I don't know how you are holding it together so well." Peyton said taking Lucas's hand in hers across the table.

Lucas shrugged, "I learned a lot the past couple of years. The things I've seen over there, the things all of guys have seen. I miss Dean like crazy, he's at peace now. I mean the stuff guys that were on the beach that day told me. Horrific stuff Peyton."

"You've all been so brave." Peyton squeezed his hand.

"I wish we could go back in time to that day when Dean and Haley was running around and I realised what a woman you were." Lucas said.


End file.
